random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:J. Severe/Nintendo Direct 6.11.2013 Summary Blog
''Pokémon X & Y'' Almost ironically, the first game shown in the Wii U-centric Direct was a 3DS game. Iwata took the time to show us a few new details regarding the highly anticipated new Pokémon game. They announced Sylveon's type, and as it turns out, it is a completely new FAIRY type, and three other Pokémen are also being rebranded to this new moniker. There's also a new Pokémon-Aime minigame (named after Reggie?) which allows you to play with your creatures Nintendog style! Pokémon X & Y hits stores and the Nintendo eShop 'October 12, 2013' worldwide! ''Super Mario 3D World'' The next game Iwata showed us was brand-new and for Wii U. Following on the footsteps of the critically acclaimed Super Mario Galaxy duo for Wii is Super Mario 3D World, which takes pages from the 3DS title Super Mario 3D Land both in name and gameplay elements, as it throws you into worlds that combine the best of 2D and 3D Mario. In a first for the series for the 3D Mario games, up to 4 player multiplayer is supported, with Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad all able to be controlled. Of course, with Peach joining in on the action, the game must have a pretty neat plot, as Bowser won't be kidnapping her as usual! The game launches December 2013. ''Mario Kart 8'' The Wii U seems to be copying what 3DS did holiday 2013, as we got Super Mario 3D Land on Wii U with Super Mario 3D World, and we're getting Mario Kart on Wii U with Mario Kart 8. Bikes and Waluigi from the previous Wii installment return, and hover carts have been introduced, allowing for new zany course designs. The game itself also looks very nice visually, and Iwata says it'll have the best online in the series yet. It comes out Spring 2014. ''Wii Party U & Wii Fit U'' No one cares about these, lol. Wii Party U comes out October 2013, Wii Fit U comes out December 2013. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD'' The GameCube classic is getting a fresh coat of paint with The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD. The game keeps its beloved celshaded cartoony art style, and with new features like delicious high-definition visuals and the ability to surf through the seas at a faster rate, this is clearly the definite way to play the title. You'll be able to get your hands on it October 2013. Platinum Games' Games Platinum Games is developing a double whammy of great looking games for the Wii U. First up is The Wonderful 101, directed by Hideki Kamiya, which has you control a cluster of brightly colored superheroes to defeat the villains and monsters that plague your fair city. It hits stores and the eShop on September 15, 2013. The second game is Bayonetta 2. Playing as the title character, you pull off a bunch of sexy moves to kill monsters in a bloody rage. Best game over. No date yet. ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' Retro Studios' new game has been revealed. Is it a new Metroid Prime? Star Fox? A brand new IP? Nope! It's another side-scrolling Donkey Kong game! Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze is the sequel to the critically acclaimed Donkey Kong Country Returns, and you're back again as Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong to explore the jungle through several expertly designed levels. The game launches November 2013. ''X'' Monolith Soft, the makers behind Xenoblade Chronicles, are back with a new RPG for the Wii U, at the moment still just called X''. You get to explore an open-world, playing as either a regular human character or jumping into a giant mech thing and flying around giant landscapes, battling giant enemies and doing other epic stuff. It's out '''sometime in 2014. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' The last treat Iwata had for us today was what we've all been waiting to see for the past two years -- Masahiro Sakurai's upcoming masterpiece, '''''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. As the tentative title says, the game's for both 3DS and Wii U. The 3DS version features a more cel-shaded look for the series' handheld debut, while the Wii U version is more realistic looking like in Brawl. The game promises to deliver the same fun action-packed gameplay as it predecessors, with newcomers such as a generic Villager from Animal Crossing and... Huh? What's this?! WHO COULD IT BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HOLY...! 2014. Other Assorted Gaems Polls! Did Nintendo deliver? YES YES YES YES YES GKD JGHRDJDHDGRKJGITDKTDBUEUNE YSREHDUJSETRYES!!!!!!! Yeah, they did good. They did okay/Meh. Nah, they didn't. They did horrible! Nintendo sucks! D:< D:< D:< Your favorite Wii U game shown off today? (Besides Smash, since that would obviously win.) Super Mario 3D World Mario Kart 8 The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD The Wonderful 101 Bayonetta 2 X Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Category:Blog posts